As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems have become more commonplace, consumers are influenced by numerous factors in making purchases of information handling systems. While information handling system performance and capacity (e.g., processor speed, memory, non-volatile storage, peripherals, etc.) are often factors influencing consumer choices, consumers are increasingly factoring in aesthetics of information handling systems into their choices. For example, consumers often prefer information handling systems that have a more sleek or “clean” aesthetic design. To respond to such consumer demand, it is desirable to produce information handling systems that do not include many fasteners (e.g., screws, bolts, etc.) visible from the outside of the information handling system. However, such aesthetic designs do not easily lend themselves to use of traditional fasteners.